I Remember Now
by Mix Matcher
Summary: Griffon has grown up without a memory of her family, but Chase Young might have the key to restoring it. With the help of her friends, she could get her memory back, & hopefully find her family again.
1. I Want To Know

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I wish I did, but I don't! I do, however, own Mystic & Griffon, well, I created them at least. Feel free to say whatever in a review!!!

I Remember It Now  
Mystic, Griffon, & Omi sat in the garden, helping Master Fung tend to his plants. The other dragons had left to search for a new shen gon wu.  
"How could they just leave me here?" Omi asked, infuriated.  
"Momentai(1), Omi, we looked all over for you!" Mystic stated. "We just didn't think to look in there."  
"How could you not think to look in the BATHROOM?" Omi yelled at the two girls.  
"Like we would go in the men's room. Hello, we're girls." Griffon said, though she dared not raise her voice as she watched Master Fung walk up behind the bald, young monk.  
Well, then," the young monk countered. "Why didn't Raimundo or Clay go in?"  
"They were on the other side of the temple." Mystic began, returning to the wilting roses she had been attending. "We didn't have the time."  
"Oh yes, & they just happened to be on the other side of the temple. I bet you were the one who suggested they go ahead & leave without me!"  
Master Fung, who stood directly behind Omi, thought now would be a good time to intervene. "If you must know, Omi, Kimiko is the one to suggest they leave. Mystic, go ahead & finish the garden for us, Then you may have the rest of the day to yourselves, no need to do the chores."  
"Thank you, Master," Griffon said & bowed in respect.  
"Yes, Grandfather, thank you!" Mystic bowed, & with a wave of her hand all the plants in the garden began to burst with life.  
Omi walked up to Griffon. "Why didn't you & Mystic go with the others?" he asked.  
"Swamp." She replied.  
"Huh?" He didn't understand.  
"Dojo said it was in a swamp, so I refused to go."  
"Why?"  
"Leeches live in swamps. Leeches suck blood. When they suck too much blood, you have to rest, you have to remain hydrated, & you have to have a large intake of sugar. But I don't know why Mystic stayed." Griffon explained as she walked into the temple with Omi.  
"How is that a bad thing?"  
"For you, it isn't. But for shifters, sugar is a very dangerous thing, it can make them do terrible things."  
"What kind of things?" Omi was now intrigued by these facts, he wanted to know more.  
"One shifter went on a killing spree, another set fire to a few neighborhoods in California, a group of them went insane & thought they were vampires, drinking people's blood without killing them-the list goes on! But people thought they were on drugs, not shifters on a sugar-induced rampage. None of them ever found out about the shifter side of them."  
"Where did you learn all that?"  
Griffon looked down, a sad expression on her face. "Hannibal said that I learned it from my father. That I remembered the facts & not the who told me them because it was more important to remember those facts, rather than to remember my family."  
"Are you saying that Hannibal Bean was the one who made you lose your memory?"  
Griffon plopped down in a chair. "That's what he said happened, but I've never known what really happened."  
Omi put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Maybe I can help you figure out a way to get it back!"  
"Thanks for the offer, Omi, but it's best not to. I'm gonna' go lay down, I've got a headache." She got up & walked down the hall to the rooms, leaving a confused Omi with his thoughts.  
"I hope she'll be okay." Omi stated to himself as he made his way to the training grounds.

As Griffon walked past the rooms of the dragons, she remembered that Raimundo had offered to lend her his DVD player & a movie he said she should watch. At the memory, a smile formed on her face & she turned to go into his room.  
On his mat was a silver DVD player & a black CD case. Griffon picked them up & headed to her own room.  
Griffin sat down on her mat & looked at the title on the case. "'The Nightmare Before Christmas!'" She read. All of a sudden, memories flashed through her head.  
*Flashback*  
A young Griffon walked into a video store, holding the hand of a young man. The man had the same burnt orange hair as her, striking green eyes, & light freckles on his nose. "Now, Griffon, go pick out a movie for all of us to enjoy. Okay?" He said. His voice held a thick British accent.  
"Okay, daddy!" Griffon said, running through the aisles until a movie caught her eye. "I found one!" she called to her father, picking up the DVD.  
"'The Nightmare Before Christmas?' I have a feeling you & your brothers will like this." He said, picking the girl up & walking up to a register.  
*Flashback*  
"My dad?" She mumbled, dropping the case & ran out of her room. She had to tell the others. "Mystic!" Griffon's voice rang throughout the whole temple.  
*~*~*~*~*~*

1. Momentai-Chinese-Take it easy!


	2. Of Sickness & Facts

**Griffon ran towards the courtyard, but was stopped short by visions flooding her memory. She saw her brothers, her sister. She remembered their names: Joshua, Megan, Freddie, & Chase. She heard them talking, asking the same question over & over, "When are we going to find Griffon?" She held her head as the visions swarmed inside her head, her knees gave out & she fell to the ground.**

'**Griffon, don't worry.' A voice in her head told her. She easily recognized it as her father's. 'Chase is going to come & get you; he'll take you to your brothers & sister.'**

**Griffon replied to him, asking the questions that swam around her brain. 'How are you telling me this? What's going to happen?'**

'**We are communicating through a telepathic communion. Now, Griffon, you are going to be very sick. When your siblings make you better, you're going to be temporarily human, for 72 hours, okay?' He replied. I struggled to find his name in the swarm of information. Ulysses, that was his name, & he was also about eighteen hundred years old.**

'**Yes, I understand.' Griffon informed. The voices & visions stopped & Griffon picked herself up, heading toward the courtyard.**

"**Griffon you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Flannery asked when Griffon finally staggered onto the training ground. She led her friend to a bench & sat her down.**

"**I don't feel so good." Griffon admitted. 'Please hurry, I feel so weak.' she sent out a telepathic message, hoping that it would read Chase.**

"**You look very pale, like you have seen a goat." Omi told her, placing a hand on her forehead. "And you are burning up."**

"**Huh?" The pasty girl wondered. "Omi, you mean ghost, right?"**

"**Oh, pardon my wrongness." Omi apologized.**

"**Griffon, are you ready to leave?" A voice asked from behind the dragons. They all turned to see Chase Young.**

"**Took you long enough, brother." Griffon joked; you should always look at the bright sides or lighten the moods. She jumped up, only to stagger as she walked towards the man. She remembered how she had always called her brother, 'brother.'(A/N: Brother & not Brothers & sister since Joshua & Megan weren't born at the time & Chase was, Chase)**

"**Brother? Griffon, what's going on?" Raimundo asked the young girl as Chase took her hand.**

"**She has to leave." Chase told him.**

**Raimundo stopped Chase when he began to turn. "Not with you."**

"**Raimundo, stop!" Griffon yelled. Then she turned to Chase. "Let's leave." They began to walk away, but as they neared the temple gates, Griffon's legs gave out again. Chase picked her up & carried her out.**

"**What just happened?" Aqua asked, confused by what was happening.**

**Flannery put a hand on her shoulder. "One of our best friends was just taken by one of our worst enemies." She explained.**

**Aqua turned to face the others. "Why did just let her do that?" She said calmly.**

"**How long till she snaps?" Clay whispered to Mystic.**

**Mystic studied the confused girl. "Most likely when no one answers her."**

**After a minute of silence, just like Mystic said, Aqua snapped. "Why didn't we stop him? Why did we let her leave with him?" Aqua yelled.**

**I've seen enough! thought Mystic. "She left on her own free will. We couldn't just cage her up like an animal. Don't worry, Aqua, she can take care of herself. We all know that."**

**Aqua turned to face their master's granddaughter. "No, she can't. You saw how she looked. She was weak; she collapsed, for crying out loud!"**

**Omi interrupted the two girls. "How did she know that Chase was her brother if she can't remember her family?" All the other kids looked at him.**

"**I think I know. Follow me." Mystic cried, running towards the hall of records with the others close behind. She pulled a small journal off of the shelves, flipped it open, & read a small section. "'Shifters share a telepathic communion with their family, thought they can forget everything about them. The telepathic link is cut off when they forget. When they finally remember their family, they only remember their father, restoring the telepathic communion between the two. It is then the father's job to send their child all of his memories, which overwhelms the child, making them deathly ill. Since a shifter is never an only child & has, at least, three siblings, they are sent to go care for their brother or sister until they are better.' That's what's happening; that's why she left with Chase. They went to go meet up with Griffon's siblings."**

"**What is that?" Kimiko inquired, taking the journal from Mystic.**

"**It's a book Griffon wrote. It's filled with things about shape shifters; said it would come in handy some day. Boy, was she right!"**

**Kimiko, stopped at a page. "Hey, listen to this. 'In every family where one parent is a shifter, no matter what breed the other parent is, the couple will give birth to, at least, one viewer, one human, & two shifters.' So that's why he didn't have any powers, like Griffon. He must have been the human in his family."**

"**How?" Flannery wondered. "Chase is-what-around fifteen hundred years old?"**

**Now Clay had the book. "'The average life expectancy of a shape shifter is three-thousand years old.' That explains that, Griff's parents were probably a few hundred years old when they had Chase."**

"**Now all we can do is hope that Chase, Freddie, & her other siblings can help her in time." Mystic mumbled.**

"**Who's Freddie?" Omi asked.**

"**Griffon's older brother; he is a shifter, too. Her little sister, Megan, is a viewer, & I'm almost positive that she has another brother named Joshua, also a shifter."**

"**How'd you know this stuff?" Clay asked her.**

**Mystic pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket. "I got a letter from Freddie a few weeks ago." she looked over the paper again. "Yeah, Meg is eight, Joshua is four, & Freddie is seventeen."**

"**How'd he know you two were here?" Raimundo wondered. "Did you tell him?" **

**Mystic's eyes widened & her voice trembled as she made her next statement. "No, we haven't talked to him in the last thirteen years."**

**The dragon shared a worried glance.**

**End-of-chapter-two!**

**In the next chapter, you learn about how Griffon's family saved her. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Mystic & Griffon are my characters. Aquanette & Flannery are DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY's characters.**


End file.
